The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache plant, botanically known as Agastache rugosa×Agastache foeniculum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘After Eight’.
The new Agastache is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Suameer, The Netherlands. The new Agastache was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a seed bed of sown Agastache seed from various cross-pollinations of unnamed Agastache rugosa seedling selections, not patented, with unnamed Agastache foeniculum seedling selections, not patented, in a controlled environment in Suameer, The Netherlands in 1996. The new Agastache was selected as an individual seedling within the progeny of these various cross-pollinations on the basis of its violet blue-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings at Suameer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Agastache are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.